Everything We've Lived For
by ScienceCRaZyZone
Summary: causes what was supposed to happen. It happens just the beginning of BUttercup, but it will be different as she begin to have glasses, kind of a smarty, and cool as she looks a lot like a nerd. Only if that happens to be her life.
1. As she looked, as she was cool

_It's Everything we've lived for. The world is where we live, there are disasters on Earth, because it is life. Where else if there were no life? Buttercup just wants to do everything she wants to do._

"You know how a Powerpuff Girl attack?" Buttercup started a question, with Mitch Mitchelson, her best friend. She was like a tiger, who wants to do kung fu already. Will she kick Mitch? Will she get in trouble?

"No," Mitch pointed out. He laughed, not afraid of being hit by his best friend. "attack me if you can! Chase me if you can!" Mitch ran like a childish geek and stuck out his tongue in front of Buttercup. They were at recess, they were going to run like horses in a race!

"Oh, you will regret it!" Buttercup started to run after Mitch. She ran as fast as she could, trying to catch up with Mitch. She flew, which made Mitch say no cheating!

Buttercup as soon knew that it wouldn't be easy, but she was a fast runner, but not other than Bubbles! Mitch wasn't fast, he was running backwards, still stucking his tongue out, waving for Buttercup to catch him. It was similar to tag, as the game was to attack when catched.

She quickly glanced at the clock, but when it's the time that she couldn't see on her backwards, she was bumped. "Blah blah blah~!" Mitch called out, sticking his tongue out again. He was a good one with turning on his backwards, while Buttercup was just looking at the clock.

Buttercup catched lightning on her other hand. She tried to damage the back of her, she was stucked and her figure on the back was tied up (sticked up) onto the walls of the electricity area. She grasped hard and let go, she fell down onto the floor. Her figure on the wall remained so alike her figure that it stayed there, as if nothing had happened.

She stood up like her hair waving on the ground, and like any ghost. Her shadows locked behind her, ,oved as if the same thing in her. She didn't have her hair curled upside down, she was all the way up to her shoulders. She looked likes as if she had another hair color, she looked like a nerd at first.

"Ugh, you dork, shito," Buttercup's eyes looked at Mitch's. Mitch had stopped after seeing her stand up, he thought hse might use some energy to blast at him. But that would accept as cheating, too. Everyone could see Buttercup one eye, the other eye is covered behind her hair. She looked like her head was tilted, and her eyes were green and red like blood and evil eyes.

"Buttercup..." Mitch tried to run, but it was too late. He tried to reach and grad the handle of the fence, uet Buttercup catched him. She had a tight grip on Mitch's brown hair. The sun shone on them.

"GOT YOU!" exclaimed Buttercup, her expression cleared away. The bell rang. She jumped like a girl, who was being cool. She will try on new glasses, she wants them. Her eyesight has been blast with energy out so much, making her eyes red and green again. She jumped and skidded with her two foot on split sides. It wasn't exactly a split size, but too apart away from each other. After all, she was a normal girl. And therefore, she was in Middle School now.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked a Buttercup story. Told you, Buttercup is my second favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Hope you enjoyed. :) <strong>


	2. Middle School starts

As soon as they were done with lunch, they all hurriedly went back to their classrooms. All they did was classwork, homework before the bell rings, and assignments. They were all working so independently which made Ms. Keane kinda surprised and proud. She never knew it would be that quiet from now.

_6 years later... now_

Buttercup's POV

Hey, take it seriously. All these days from the Elementary was wicked easy. My sister, Blossom was still trying to get to High School level. We are in 6th grade now, which was too bad. I hate people saying we are the little ones and before you know it, 8th graders are the leaders of Middle School and goes on to High School, great. I just wanted to go between, like in 7th grade or the middle to end of 6th grade. It was one week away before starting 6th grade time.

I have been packing everything up: notebooks, folders, pencils, pens, markers, erasers, a binder, and highlighters. I guess it wasn't so much, because my sister Blossom had the most. It was so much that I couldn't even take a look of how clean her backpack was. Mines was still messy like, but it also changed.

"Take it off," I thought I heard say. For the first time, I really thought she meant take something off of my backpack. Then it turned out that my sister was trying to shove me from keeping my head away from her backpack.

I smiled brightly, "Gee, don't get too crushed through it." I stood up, I couldn't wait till Middle School. I took a quick look at the calendar, it was a Thursday and it was Autumn season. You know that, school starts on August or September. Only 8 more days till school opens up.

_A week later... now_

Today, is the 8th day, because the first day I said wasn't a point counting in and I don't know if you ever will understand.

I flew to school, we weren't troubleless anymore, or I meant crime fighting superheroes anymore. Still, kids or teenagers had been interested with our powers.

"Oo, it's Buttercup!" exclaimed a kid who was pointing at me from the ground, with a bunch of friends sticked to him. "We haven't seen her for months!"

Yes, I guess they were right because we don't do crime fighting again...

"Yah!" screamed another one, I wondered why they weren't yelling for my sisters.. "I wish I had a camera! I haven't seen her fly for a while."

I had to admit, they were going to catch me flying and won't stop nonsense talking. I landed on the ground and dashed into the entrance doors. That's when I knew it, my sisters weren't even flying with me, well it was good, too. They were dropped off by Professor, who was parking his car.

"Buttercup!" I began to shiver, thinking it was those talkative people again, but I recognized the voice. Bubbles'.

"What?" I turned back, she was flying towards me, holding a black curled box, I bet it was my eyeglasses box. When she reached me, I grabbed the box and opened it, hopefully my black and kinda green edged glasses were still there. I tried them on. I thanked my sister.

Bubbles hopped away and I could see her wanting to chat with those sassy girls at her old school. I just can't believe we were triplets and I wish we were separated in different ways. I wish I was a different school, or different class, or different grade, and or different family.

Blossom patted on my shoulder, "Hey, don't be so afraid to enter the school. Haven't you practiced for so much times?"

I wasn't happy with what she started to say, I got her hand out of my shoulder. "I didn't say I was scared or afraid." I said it in a very mean tone.

Blossom shrugged, and flew inside the entrance doors. I just knew I didn't have any class schedules like her, because she got in all accelerated or advanced classes. I got only one accelerated, Math. Crap. Right? Bubbles got lucky, she had two, English and Math.

From now on, my favorite subjects were: Physical Education, Science, and History. Don't tell me anything.

The bell rung. We hurriedly rushed to our first period, it was Science to mines. It wasn't a good day either, not just any regular day either, a brand new stupid day for a way to start school. Like, I used to beg for free days pretty much right now, but I changed. I didn't want to have free days for the first day of school. Don't correct me.

"Hello class," greeted the teacher. It was a Mister, he didn't really look nice. Well, I didn't have to expect him to be a nice teacher after all, right?

We greeted back, with smiles of glee. Even our teeth showed. It was a lame smile.

"Today," he got up from his desk and picked up a stick. "I know it is your first day." We let him continue.

"We are going to test some experiments first," Lame. "to see if any of you know how to follow directions."

I knew it wasn't going to be easy either, he told us to work collaboratively and really discussing things with groups. It was sorta a rotation, for testing anything wrong with the experiment. It was hard for me, not to mention unknown, our team really discussed a lot and me didn't hear a single word. But I let them because they could figure what the wrong is and then we can move on. I was just the whole time worrying if we had to tell the whole class what we had discussed in use of turns for each person. Yeah, he didn't say anything like that anyway.

We were done with 3 rotations, we had nothing to do. My group was too lazy because they did the work, sometimes I don't just call myself didn't hear all the words. I was kind of lazy because I had to hear nothing and do nothing.

Science was finally over, maybe science in middle school isn't that good after all. You know it, it just gets harder and blah blah blah.

My next period was Physical Education, a big spot for me. But, something striked me zero blank in my face. A person. A boy, maybe the same age as me. He was so familiar, where did I see him before?

I dropped all my stuffs down, and glanced around to spot for that kid. I spotted everyone talking so it must be a great chance to know who he was. I looked at the clock, it was 5 minutes before class starts again.

I made my way and spotted him talking with other kids. I tapped on his shoulder, he turned back. He was confused. So was I.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him, didn't know how those words came out.

He smirked, some of his friends smiled. One friend bursted out, "Aw man, I think Buttercup is interested in you!" I looked at that boy, definetly someone I knew from years ago in my old school.

That guys smirked again, this time replying, "'Sup?" I raised my eyebrows up, was that only his reply? I was almost going to laugh for no reason. Some of his friends were laughing already.

"Dude, answer her," another guys spoke, "if you not, I'll tell her your name." The guys slapped his friend's face.

He looked at me, "Nice to meet you, Buttercup." He took out his hand and waited for me to shake. I didn't. "You are the Powerpuff Girl, right?" Who doesn't know the Powerpuff Girls? Is he knew? No, I bet, pretending maybe, I knew I had recognized him before.

I shook his hand, he smirked. "Boys, can you leave me and her here for a moment?" He swooshed his friends away, I tried to escape, running out of time. He grabbed my hand, and I let it go easily. But this time I didn't escape, I eyed him with a mean looking way.

"Don't touch me," I told him, he laughed. He looked at my eyes, confused then.

"Since when did you start having glasses?" he asked me, I knew he knew me.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Answer me."

"Why don't you answer me? What's your name, boy."

He didn't reply, "You will hear it."

"Is there a problem?" I asked him, crossing my hips. "What got into you?"

He turned to me, "Buttercup, don't try to act smarty all."

I slapped him in the face, not a lot of people saw it. But the slap wasn't hard for him, he didn't touch it or anything. He only smirked. He didn't care at all, now I think he was just trying to be not crying, not smarty, not something like that. I waited for him to speak.

"Fine, I am Butch," he replied, my eyes widened.

"OK," I replied, then walked away.

"Meet me this afternoon," he retorted. He never knew anything about me, I had changed so much, I didn't like the way how I really acted if I were too peaceful.

Class started.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if the chapter was too short. And sorry I haven't been updating stories because I was too busy. Review if you think there were any mistakes. :D ? <strong>


End file.
